


from central city with love (from kasnia with love)

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow 6x05, F/M, Fluff, Text Messages, Texting, The Flash 4x05, What happened in between it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: An inside look to Oliver and Felicity's text messages throughout the week and what their conversations entail.





	from central city with love (from kasnia with love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote another thing. First of all, I wanna thank the love of my life @gothsmoak for the absolutely gorgeous fic cover she made me for this one shot. I hope you all love it as much as I do. Second, this fic is formatted differently in the sense that it’s all meant to look like text messages. Third, this fic was inspired by a tweet by diggletron on twitter who was hoping for a fic like this. Hope you all enjoy.

[view fic cover and graphics here ](http://muslimsmoak.tumblr.com/post/167463565980/from-central-city-with-love-from-kasnia-with)

\------------------------------

Oliver, 1:52: Let me know when you’ve made it safely, hon

Felicity, 1:52: Jeez, okay, Mom.

Oliver, 1:53: F E L I C I T Y

Felicity, 1:54: Okay, okay, don’t worry your handsome little head. I’ll text when the train reaches CC.

Oliver, 1:54: Okay, bye. I have meetings in City Hall all day. Love you.

Felicity, 1:54: Love you too. <3

 

\------------------------------

Felicity, 3:23: Oliver, what if I stayed in Central City a few more days?

Oliver, 3:23: What???  Nnnnnoooo, Will has that test on quadratics on Thursday and he wanted you to help tutor him again. And then we have date night Friday.

Oliver,  3:23: I still want my dessert, Felicity

Oliver, 3:23: ………………………..

Oliver, 3:24: Felicity?

Oliver, 3:24: Felicity?

Oliver, 3:26: FELICITY?

Felicity, 3:27: Oh, I’m sorry. Was I making you wait for me?

Felicity, 3:27: Like how you made me wait for dessert when you went off to help your “buddy” Slade?

Oliver, 3:28: ……………………………

Felicity, 3:28: That’s what I thought, babe.

Felicity, 3:28: Anyways, I wanna stay to give Team Flash a decent security system. It’s worse than the Foundry.

Oliver, 3:28: The Foundry wasn’t that bad, hon.

Felicity, 3:29: Are you sure about that, HON? Let’s see, Helena, Slade, Malcolm Merlyn

Felicity, 3:29: Malcolm Merlyn

Felicity, 3:29: MALCOLM MERLYN

Oliver, 3:29: Okay, so maybe the Foundry wasn’t the most secure place.

Oliver, 3:30: Go. Stay a few more days. Help Team Flash.

Oliver, 3:30: But I’ll miss you. :(

Felicity, 3:30: Not as much as I’ll miss you. :((

 

view fic cover and graphic here 

\------------------------------

Felicity, 5:47: How’s William doing with his studying? I’m sorry I can’t be there for him

Oliver, 5:47: No, it’s fine. Iris’s bachelorette party is important too. And you deserve some fun with girlfriends.

Oliver, 5:47: He’s doing okay. He’s a little stressed. I talked to him a bit.

Felicity, 5:47: And how did that go, Mr. “D in 10th Grade Algebra?

Oliver, 5:47: It went well, I think.

Felicity, 5:48: Well, tell him not to worry and remind him that he’s smart.

Felicity, 5:48: Ooh, and flashcards, flashcards help.

Felicity, 5:48: We’re getting ready for dinner so gotta go.

Oliver, 5:48: Have fun.

Oliver, 5:48: And no strippers.

Felicity, 5:48: …………………

Oliver, 5:49: Hon?

Felicity, 5:49: Fine, no strippers. I didn’t bring my singles anyways. Love you.

Oliver, 5:49: Love you too

 

\------------------------------

Felicity, 10:33: So it looks like I won’t be staying those few days…. 

Oliver, 10:33: Yayyyyy

Oliver, 10:33: I mean nnnnnoo, what happened? Party too much last night, hon?

Felicity, 10:33: Well, if by party, you mean taking down an underground meta drug ring, then yes, last night was a riot.

Oliver, 10:33: Explain that sentence

Felicity, 10:33: Long story involving Caitlin, Medusa Man and feather boas

Oliver, 10:33: Medusa Man?????

Felicity, 10:33: Like I said, long story

Felicity, 10:33: But at least I got to use the Star Labs satellite from Star Labs. It’s not as fun hacking it from the Bunker.

Oliver, 10:34: You do love your satellites

Oliver, 10:34: Overwatch :))

Felicity, 10:34: That I do, Green Arrow

Felicity, 10:35: I mean, not Green Arrow

Felicity, 10:35: Probably not best to text that while you’re under FBI investigation

Felicity, 10:35: Anyways, I’ll be back on the first train to Star City by afternoon

Oliver, 10:35: Can’t wait. Do you want me and William to pick you up from the train station?

Felicity, 10:35: You don’t have to, I’m sure you two are busy

Oliver, 10:35: We’re not, and we could go get Big Belly after???

Oliver, 10:35: And then maybe dessert after Will goes to bed? ;^)

Felicity, 10:35: Yes

Oliver, 10:36: To what?

Felicity, 10:36: YES

Oliver, 10:36: I’ll see you at the station, tomorrow. <3

Felicity, 10:36: <3

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver, 9:13: Guess which suit I’m wearing? ;) 

Felicity, 9:13: I hope it’s your birthday suit :P

Felicity, 9:13: But seeing how you’re on a flight, it’s not, is it?

Oliver, 9:13: Nope

Felicity, 9:14: :((

Oliver, 9:14: It’s that blue one you love so much.

Felicity, 9:14: :))

Felicity, 9:14: The one that brings out the blue in your eyes?

Oliver, 9:14: Yes

Felicity, 9:15: :)

Oliver, 9:15: I was thinking about you

Felicity, 9:15: Were you now? :^)

Oliver, 9:15: Yep

Felicity, 9:15: How hard? :))

Oliver, 9:15: Felicity

Felicity, 9:15: Oliver

Felicity, 9:15: You’re wearing my favorite color on you

Felicity, 9:15: You’re bored on a 12 hour flight

Felicity, 9:15: Send me a pic ;)

Oliver, 9:15: Felicity, It’s a 12 hour flight

Oliver, 9:15: I can’t do this right now

Felicity, 9:16: You clearly started it, hon.

Felicity, 9:16: Tempting me :P

Felicity, 9:16: With that blue suit that matches your blue eyes

Oliver, 9:16: I………………I didn’t mean to

Oliver, 9:16: I just miss you… and William

Felicity, 9:16: We miss you too

Oliver, 9:16: How’s he doing?

Felicity, 9:17: He’s doing great

Felicity, 9:17: He misses you

Oliver, 9:17: Tell him I’ll be home soon and he can call me if he needs to

Felicity, 9:17: You should rest before you land

Felicity, 9:17: Love you

Oliver, 9:25: Love you too

Felicity, 9:25: That was a bit of a delayed response

Oliver, 9:25: I was in the bathroom

Felicity, 9:25: Evil

Oliver, 9:25: You love it.

Felicity, 9:25: Do I?

Oliver, 9:25: Yes, you do

Oliver, 9:25: And you love me.

Felicity, 9:25: Well you’ve got me there. Get some rest, Oliver

Oliver, 9:25: Bye, Felicity

 

\------------------------------

Oliver, 1:05: Felicity? You still awake? 

Felicity, 1:12: I’m up. Working on the startup

Felicity, 1:12: What’s up?

Oliver, 1:12: I’m bored

Felicity, 1:12: So?

Oliver, 1:12: Entertain me

Felicity, 1:13: Oliver

Oliver, 1:13: It’s a 12 hour flight, Felicity

Felicity, 1:13: It’s not that bad

Felicity, 1:13: Not as bad as the plane John and I took to get you 4 years ago

Oliver, 1:13: Has it really been that long?

Felicity, 1:13: Yep. 4 years

Felicity, 1:13: 4 years since jumping off a plane

Felicity, 1:13: 4 years since my first trip to Lian Yu

Felicity, 1:13: 4 years since…..

Oliver, 1:15: Since what? Felicity?

Felicity, 1:15: Sorry, I was just thinking about the landmines

Oliver, 1:15: Oh

Felicity, 1:15: And when you saved me

Felicity, 1:15: And you were shirtless….and sweaty

Oliver, 1:15: Felicity, this isn’t helping

Felicity, 1:15: Really? Cos it seems pretty entertaining to me :^)

Oliver, 1:15: FELICITY

Felicity, 1:15: Well, I had some fun so I’m gonna head to bed now.

Oliver, 1:16: Felicity

Oliver, 1:16: Felicity, this isn’t funny

Oliver, 1:16: What am I supposed to do?

Felicity, 1:16: I’m pretty sure there’s a bathroom on the plane. Good night, Oliver :P

Oliver, 1:16: Felicity

 

\------------------------------

Oliver, 12:23: Thanks for the email

Felicity, 12:23: No problem, it was fun hacking into all those databases

Oliver, 12:23: It did

Felicity, 12:23: While I have you, guess who I had a lovely chat with

Felicity 12:23: Special Agent Samanda Watson

Oliver, 12:23: How’d that go? Is everything okay?

Felicity, 12:24: Went well. Let me tell you, her sense of humor? She has none

Felicity, 12:24: But she interrogated John too so it’s possible she’s widening her net and could be onto us.

Oliver, 12:24: Do I need to come home early?

Felicity, 12:24: But we’ll be fine. We got this. We can handle it.

Felicity, 12:24: You go do your thing, and come back to me and Will safe and sound. Okay?

Oliver, 12:24: Okay, love you.

Felicity, 12:24: Love you too

 

\------------------------------ 

Felicity, 1:03: Oliver, everything okay?

Felicity, 2:23: Haven’t heard from you in a while

Felicity 3:20: Oliver, honey?

Felicity, 4:09: Oliver???

Felicity, 5:19: OLIVER???

Oliver, 5:19: I’m here. I’m here. I’m okay

Felicity, 5:19: OLIVER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Oliver, 5:19: Slade roofied me. He went off to the find the Jackals on his own.

Oliver, 5:19: Felicity, I need to go after him.

Felicity, 5:19: Go. Be safe.

Felicity, 5:20: Love you

Oliver, 5:20: Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a comment if you would like to.


End file.
